Delightful Revenge
by SpanishCharms
Summary: Francis has gone to far in bothering Arthur and Arthur wants revenge. Will Francis make it out of this with his head? Or will he be delightfully surprised with Arthur's revenge.


Delightful Revenge

_**Plot: Francis has gone to far in bothering Arthur and Arthur wants revenge. Will Francis make it out of this with both balls? Or will he be eating through a straw for weeks?**_

_**Warning: Possible OOC (I'm not that great of a writer), Swearing (maybe lots of the fucking shit) and future Yaoi!(mmm that stuff is yummy!) Oh and another warning this is my first attempt at a fanfiction ever! So please review**_!

"Oh hon hon!" the obnoxious French voice snorted. "What did you say you sodding prat?" screeched an angered English gentleman, being very ungentlemanly. Francis was wearing one of his famous shit eating grins (one he'd gotten from Gilbert no doubt) while observing the now red faced Arthur who was fuming from across the table. The rest of the Allied Powers observing in sheer silence, waiting for Francis to make his move. In the midst of the tense silence Alfred and Yao where making bets as to how bad of a pulp Francis would be the following day.

"I said, Angleterre, it is no surprise that you are the one who takes it up the ass parce que in french you are femine!" Francis purred again for the tomato coloured and shaking Arthur. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING LOGIC IS THAT!" Francis jumped back, not out of fright, that'd be tres lame, but from the sheer volume of Arthurs outburst. "ONE MORE WORD AND... I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHO GETS IT UP THE ASS!". A lightbulb turned on for Francis, hon hon oh really? "La Angleterre tu est une belle fem-" Francis began egging him on only to be interrupted by an enraged Arthur lunging for his throat from across the table. Not that Arthur knew any french but he could pick up words here and there and from what he could tell Francis was calling him pretty lady. Francis was going to bloody hell by the end the night. But before Arthur could reach his target he was restrained by Alfred and an invisible force ( Canada ). They 'struggled' to keep him back, not that he was strong, Alfred could have stopped him with one hand, but that freaking guy was squirmy and slick like a snake! "Arthur what the hell is your problem?" Alfred poked the slowly calming Arthur then pulled him into a gentle hug. "Il est sur son period!" chirped the French voice. Arthur just ignored that remark as he finally regained composer in Alfreds arms. "I'll deal with you later frog!" Arthur pushing himself away from Alfred and took his seat again.

'That intolerable prat not only has he hidden many condoms throughout my house, swapped my candy with Viagra laced ones and now he make fun of me in front of the Allies! This is the last straw, not only is this embarrassing it's degrading!'. Arthur fumed while glaring holes through Francis, only to be blown kisses from the love loving frenchman. Arthur knew he had to get revenge for being toyed with so he began plotting for the rest of the meeting.

The rest of the meeting went on without a hitch, well if you exclude Alfred repeatedly stating that he was the hero only to have Ivan make a snide remark about how his country was so far in debt that they needed a real hero, resulting in another cold war hissy fight.

As the meeting ended and everyone began leaving Arthur stayed seated and was giving Francis the scariest expression the Frenchman had ever witnessed on the English gentleman's face, a genuine radiating smile. Any other day Francis would have thought that Arthur had come to his senses and figured out that he wanted to become one with le country d'amore. But seeing as how not even an hour ago Arthur had wanted to slit his throat Francis highly doubted that that was the cause behind his smile. Clearing his throat Francis smiled back at the horrifying country only to be winked at. This odd exchange on Arthurs part was not only noticed and feared by Francis but the other Allies too ( they hadn't left yet out of fear that they'd be short one Allie at the next meeting).

"Well um, je besion de partir , I have to make some pastries pour la fete tomorrow!" Francis quickly made ip an excuse to get out of there, it was an obivious lie everyone knew that he wasn't having a party the next day. "Oh lovely may I come and assist you?" Arthur asked his voice dripping with honey as he cocked his head to the side. "No offense mon cher but your co-" he was cut off by a quick dark glare that the previously smiling Arthur had shot him. The other Allies where standing on the side line watching everything unfurl as they slowly exited searching for safety. "So I'll be at your house around 7 pm to help out?... Great! I'll see you then!" Arthur beamed as he exited the room skipping, leaving a sheelshocked Francis and Allies in his dust.

"Good luck man, I pitty ya!" Alfred said brushing past Francis as he exited. "Ya that rearry sucks good ruck!" Yao giggled at him while being dragged out of the confrence room by the large Russian. 'Great' thought the frenchman standing there alone ' this is just great' he tought with a large smile.


End file.
